Iciaura
Iciaura is a freezing cold planet that exists in the Mosaic Galaxy. It is older than Planet Tropic, but younger than Anount. It is one of the few planets that took part in a devastating War Between Worlds and won along with its partners. Today, it is ruled by a monarchy system. Concept and Creation Iciaura was created in order to change the previous location of user Luna's characters from Mobius and Neo Geneforce City to something more fantastical and alien. Government and Demographics The Monarchy Iciaura is completely run by a single constitutional monarchy, and was for a very long time, even before the Hanwind-Iciaura War. Before Luna and Charisma battled for the throne, their Hanwind mother and Iciaurian father usurped the previous throne and ended the war. Becoming Queen Guinevere and King Zacharias, the two gave birth to Princesses Luna and Charisma. Current Queen/King Luna Karterra Materex & Blastion Brimagh Current Heir(s) Queen: Mystessia King: Garment Population 3.5 billion Languages Iciaurian, Common Exports and Imports Main Exports - Weaponry/Armor - Jewelry - Fashionable Clothing - Assortments of special foods and spices Main Imports - Certain Building Materials - Some assortment of Fabrics - Several rare ingredients Climate Iciaura is typically snowy all year round, rarely ever suffering from sweltering summers and extreme heat. The cold atmosphere does vary from wet to dry, icy to slushy, but most of the world is consumed by the cold. Summer temp. average- 70 degrees and flurries Fall temp. average- 50-60 degrees and simple snow Winter temp. average- -90~12 degrees and blizzards Spring temp. average- ~50 degrees and flurries Main Continents Valence The largest of the continents. This is where the castle of Luna is located. This is also the home of many markets and shopping centers. Countries here include; Saren, Tir, Comis, Hodle, and Rosel. Kyuu This is the second largest continent on Iciaura. Here is where the exports are made. Blachsmiths, Whitesmiths, Jewelers, and Tailors work and practically run this area. Harbura This may be one of the smaller continents of Iciaura, but this is where everything is imported, exported, and transferred among the other continents. This port town will become very busy, very quickly, so be wary of where you go. Also where the Castle of Charisma is located. Junias Mining continent. Is one of the lesser continents. Plethio Mostly Forest Sanctuary. Is one of the lesser continents. Durra Farming and agricultural area. Is one of the lesser continents. Landmarks Kotua Shrine location- Valence; near Castle Iciaura History- Built 10,000 years ago to honor Zarek Kotua; the first host of Daitengu. When Zarek died, Daitengu was sealed within the shrine along with the demon's scepter, and Zarek's sacrificial knife. Lava Lakes location- (Ironically) Plethio; scattered throughout the forest sanctuary history- They are a more recent landmark, mysteriously but naturally created shortly after the marriage and announcement of ruling by Luna and Blastion. Crystal Pillars location- small ones scattered all over Iciaura's Continents; one large tower in the center of each continent. history- Each pillar holds a small amount of every element. Once a year, each of the pillars will light up in an array of colors. Beams of light connect the tips of each of the towers to each other. In the past, these pillars were to be said to signal the coming of great power. Nowadays, they are used to signal the start of the elements festival. Trivia and Misc. Info Past Rulers: King Zacharias and Queen Gwenivere (In respect of Iciaura's royalty and customs, only the pair before the current will be named) Wars - Icewing Aerial: Valence and Kyuu engaged in a civil aerial war. - Hanwind/ Iciaurian War: The nearby world, Hanwind, declared war on Iciaura in hopes of a takeover, but failed miserably due to Iciaura's great defense. Category:Planets